


Oneshots

by Shattered_Rosee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, for context on rika and kasumi-, i love writing songfics can you tell, listen im only making this bc my sister wants to see my oneshots, oc x canon go brr, oh also most of my writing is very bittersweet so :), rika is in love with kasumi but kasumi doesn't return her feelings, so might as well make it public yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Rosee/pseuds/Shattered_Rosee
Summary: Oneshots centered around me and my sister's characters interacting with canon characters :)This is mostly sdr2 but there will maybe be some thh content cuz we have OCs that survived the first killing game and are w the future foundation now oop,,
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Original Character(s), Tanaka Gundham/Original Character(s)





	1. ➸𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒲𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒢𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝑀𝑒...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linixar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linixar/gifts).



_**You were good to me...** _

_**You were good to me...** _

Rika stood near the shore, hiding behind a tree as she watched her best friend and her long-time crush Kasumi with Nagito, she couldn't deny it, she felt envious, even if she tried her best to not get envious over something so stupid. If Kasumi was happy and genuinely in love with the white-haired boy, then she was happy too. That's what she told herself, at least. How much truth there was to that is questionable, but, again, she'd deny it regardless.

She couldn't help it when she started daydreaming about a life where this would be different, where the one who Kasumi was anxious to confess to was her, a world where they'd be the ones sitting on those rocks resting atop the dunes the wind created out of the small, fragile grains of sand, she closed her eyes with a sigh, not even realizing that tears had started falling from them. How much time had passed since Rika had realized that she had these feelings for her best friend? Admittedly, she really didn't know, but she knew that it had been way too long and the only option she had was having to hold on, despite the fact that she knew, she probably wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. She had to be happy for Kasumi.

She had to be happy for the person that had given her everything she had, not asking for anything back, even if Kasumi never had much to give, she was sincere, she was always so sincere with Rika...

_**Leavin' isn't better than tryin',** _  
****

_**Growin', but I'm just growin' tired...** _

Rika choked back a sob, quickly wiping her tears off of her face with a sigh, she had to grow past this, her best friend had someone else who would absolutely make her happy, she had no doubt that Nagito was that light in Kasumi's life that the girl was always looking food. It's a satisfying conclusion for that, really, but not the one Rika had wanted. That was the part which hurt.

So, for the first time ever, the Ultimate Stage Artist decided to give up when it came to Kasumi. It was better to let the Ultimate Detective to be happy for once. After all, Rika considered her feelings to be meaningless, or, really, just unimportant. She could never forgive herself if she denied Kasumi the joy she undeniably deserved after everything she had gone through. Kasumi deserved this. The more fragile than she'd like to admit Kasumi Fujiwara, who had learned to not trust anyone easily, deserved the chance to be happy. There had been too much sadness in her life up to this point.

_**Now I'm worried for my soul,** _  
_**And I'm still scared of growin' old.** _

_"And just like Zeus would do anything to win Europa's affection, I would do anything for you, because... Truth be told, I'm so, so in love with you..." Kasumi told the boy next to her, a small smile on her flushed face, tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes, sincerity was something the girl often feared, yet, the fear had been pushed aside for this short moment._

Rika smiled, wiping her tears away once again, as much as she wished for Kasumi to be saying those words to her, a part of her was glad that her friend had the courage to be honest about her feelings for once, since she had a lot of trouble when it came to expressing her emotions to anyone besides, well... Rika. It was the boldest move Kasumi could've made and Rika felt proud, really, she did. 

That's right... No envy at all, just happiness for her friend. That's what she, once again, tried to tell herself. Was it true? Probably not, but that didn't matter at all. Rika couldn't daydream about holding Kasumi's hand all day, she had to learn to move on and she had someone who was helping her start to get over it, she needed to accept that Kasumi and Nagito were in love and they would make each other happy and be with each other through thick and thin.

She smiled, finally, starting to walk away from the scene she was previously watching, _**"You were good to me...**_ ** _You were good to me, yeah..."_** she quietly sung to herself, her hands behind her back. It was time to push past this pain and move on. Of course, it would be hard and she wouldn't be able to just do that from thinking that she will, but she was willing to, and that was enough.

Rika would find her happiness, just like Kasumi had.


	2. ➸𝒜 𝐿𝓊𝓁𝓁𝒶𝒷𝓎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little did he know, that'd be the last time he spoke to his precious Kasumi.

**_Until the stars have said goodbye,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Darling, close your eyes..._ **

"So... We're really going through with this...?" Kasumi whispered, tilting her head to look at the boy next to her, "I-I mean... Doing something like that... It's something extremely serious..." of course, her words held way more weight to her than they did to him, as she knew something he didn’t. She knew that she was going to take her life later tonight and there was no turning back, which would make this the last time they spoke… And Nagito was so blissfully unaware of it that it hurt.

It hurt so much.   
  
The thought of having to leave him almost drove the girl to tears, she still had so much she had to do, but she needed to get out of this stupid, cruel game and find a way to put an end to this from the outside. After all, if she knew this was all just a simulation, the thing that worked on her classmates wouldn’t work on her, right? That’s what she hoped for, at least. She was willing to make the biggest sacrifice anyone ever could, just to ensure the safety of her friends and loved ones.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll all work out in the end, I am the Ultimate Lucky Student, after all…” Nagito reassured her, giving her that warm smile she just adored so much and the one she’d miss the most once she was out of here. And, once again, her thoughts had brought her awfully close to crying, which, unfortunately for her, he had noticed, immediately frowning, he was good at reading her, almost way too good, despite having told her that she was difficult to read a mere few weeks ago, “What’s wrong, Kasumi?”   
  
“Oh, it’s nothing, really,” she lied, just like she was way too used to doing. She hated lying, but she had to do it. That was how it had been for most of her life, at least. Wanting to be honest but being unable to due to the people around her. Though,in this case, it was more so her own plans… She couldn’t risk him knowing, he’d do anything to stop her, she knew that he would. He would give his life away to save her, and she knew that better than anyone else, “I’m just worried… I don’t know if it’ll all work out in the end, even taking your talent into consideration, so… That’s that, I suppose… Not much of a reason to worry, but I can’t help it… Sorry about that… I hope that you can understand that...”

**_As sleep pulls you close, and we say goodnight,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I'll sing to you softly this sweet lullaby…_ **

The white haired boy hummed, a soft smile on his face, still so blissfully unaware of the dark thoughts running through the head of his lover, despite his trust being more fragile than hers, he trusted her wholeheartedly, even after the various lies she had told the group to hide her talent. He understood that her doing that was only her protecting herself, not ill intent of any sort, “I understand that, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure this works out in the end. It may not help you all that much, Kasumi, however…” 

He hesitated before sighing and gently taking the girl’s hands into his, looking at her with a loving gaze in his eyes, “I truly believe that we are capable of anything, if we work together… I’m insignificant by myself, but, if you’re by my side… I’m fairly sure I can do anything… I know it’s silly for someone like me to rely on someone like you who carries a blinding hope, but-” he was cut off by the girl pressing her lips to his.

“I don’t want to hear you say such things, I’ve told you that, many times, haven’t I?” she scolded him before looking up at the night sky, “I don’t want you to think that your worth only depends on you being with me…” she had to stop thinking about what she’d do tonight. She had to stop. She’d make herself cry if she kept going on like this, “You’re worth much more than you keep claiming you are.” Her eyes remained locked on the night sky. Actually, realizing the place they both were currently at almost made her laugh, but it would’ve been more of a bitter laugh than a ‘haha, it’s funny’ laugh.

“I just realized it’s the place I first confessed to you,” she told him, that melancholy laugh she attempted to hold back so hard leaving her as she closed her eyes to feel the light breeze causing her hair to sway the slightest bit. She enjoyed it for a couple of moments before carefully standing up and glancing over the beach, “It’s a beautiful night, but we can’t stay awake the entire night… We should head back to our cottages soon and, besides, I doubt Monokuma will be very happy with us wandering around at night.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Nagito admitted with a soft chuckle, looking up at Kasumi, the same loving look remaining in his eyes, “Not yet, at least. I know it’s probably a lot to ask of you, but could you stay with me just a little while longer, my hope? Tomorrow is an important day, I’m fairly certain both of us need each other’s company right now, even if you’re going to be hesitant to admit it.” His words earned him an annoyed glance from the Ultimate Detective, but he just shook it off with a laugh, “Don’t look at me like that, we both know I’m right about that.”   
  
She sighed, giving in and sitting back down, it was so difficult to say no to him whenever he wanted her to stay with him, she practically couldn’t say no. She simply didn’t know how to, she let out a sigh and smiled, “It’s not a lot to ask for, at all. I wouldn’t be with you, if I didn’t want to spend time with you, would I?”

**_Let the moonlight be your guide,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_As you drift away…_ **

They sat in silence for a solid minute or two, just enjoying each other’s company and gazing up at the stars before Nagito spoke up again, “How’s that song of yours going?” he asked Kasumi, looking at her and tilting his head, “The one you used to hum to Ichikawa, you said you’d write lyrics for it, if you could think of some… Sorry, it’s probably really arrogant of me to ask you something like that!”

“No, it’s not at all,” she told him, meeting his gaze with a soft smile, much like those he tended to have whenever he looked at her. There was a certain twinkle in her eye that was awfully rare, yet so, so precious, “I think I’m pretty close to having a complete song… It’s a little exciting, actually… I mean, it just started off as a simple song I came up with to comfort myself whenever my anxiety got bad, then I started singing it to Rika whenever she felt down, and, now… I finally have words to put in place of simple humming…”

He couldn’t hold back another smile of his own, once he had noticed that twinkle in her eye, Kasumi undoubtedly was different from anyone else on this island, that’s for sure,“I’m glad that makes you happy,” he told her in a whisper, “Again, arrogant of me to ask, but… I would love to hear what you’ve come up with so far…”

“Maybe another day,” she told him with a sigh, despite knowing that this ‘another day’ she spoke of would never come, unless he got out of this simulation in the same cruel, painful and almost scarring way that she was going to, “I don’t want to let anyone hear it before I am absolutely sure of what I’ll do with that song. Also, you’ve really gotta stop saying you’re arrogant whenever you ask me something, it’s good that you’re interested!” she had scolded him once again, even if she never actually sounded like she was scolding anyone. 

**_Perhaps we'll meet again one day,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_In the light of the sky as the sun rises…_ **

“Oh, I understand that, of course! It’s fine!” he reassured her, going silent for a while once again, though, of course, that silence didn’t last, he couldn’t get himself to stay silent for long, despite not minding the silence at all, “I feel like this isn’t as scary now that we know that none of this is real anyway… I mean, aren’t you glad that none of the people that died are actually dead? Ah, as unfortunate as this situation we're in may be, it’s also so hopeful! Such a hopeful outcome, I knew from the beginning that hope would, ultimately, overshadow this despair-inducing killing game!”

Kasumi took a moment to consider how she should answer his words, of course, she was used to those rants Nagito had that her classmates considered creepy or weird while she knew that he was just misunderstood, but she still found it difficult to figure out the right thing to say to him in these moments to calm him down and snap him back to reality, “I think it’s a good piece of mind that they aren’t actually dead, but… I don’t think that makes what we saw less traumatizing, especially with how real all of it seemed… Also, you’re rambling again... ” she told him, her tone of voice turning soft as she gently grabbed his hand to bring him back to reality.

The Ultimate Lucky Student blinked, “Right, thank you…” he felt so lucky to have Kasumi, in part because she usually grounded him before his rambles got too bad, even if people still thought he was weird or creepy. Of course, he felt selfish and unworthy of her, but she did so much to reassure him that she didn’t want anyone else over him that thinking such things almost made him feel like he was disregarding her efforts, “You’re right, I suppose it’s not as easy as that.”   
  
A part of Kasumi prayed that Nagito would soon remember his own words about how this was just a simulation, yet it was undeniable that, even then, seeing her corpse would be traumatic to him, to say the least. She frowned at that thought, she’d hurt both him and Rika the most with her death. It was selfish, yes. She was going to be selfish by killing herself, yet she didn’t feel as bad as she thought she would, “Well, regardless… I’m sure we’ll figure a way out of here… Even if we have to sacrifice everything and everyone just to get out alive…”

  
“I’ll sacrifice myself to let you escape, if it comes down to it,” he told her, newfound determination in his gaze as he let out a slight laugh, “We’re all Ultimate Despairs anyway, it’s not like anyone here deserves to live!” he told her, ah, yes, of course, that was still haunting him. Kasumi couldn’t exactly say anything about that, because it wasn’t like she herself knew whether she had any involvement in that or not.   
  
And, of course, Nagito hoped for the best case scenario, which was her having no involvement in the Ultimate Despair.

She frowned, her eyes dropping down to the sand below them, “I always believe in second chances, but I don't suppose you agree with that in this context…” she told him, reaching out to pick a seashell up and examining it, “Disregarding that… It'd be pointless for me to live in a world where all of my friends are dead… They're all the people I can rely on and I haven't ever had many of those, especially after I gained attention from the public as a prodigy of sorts… First of all, I wouldn't know what to do without you.”

**_  
_ ** **_But nothing in this cruel world has been promised to you,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Only the future we're destined to lose…_ **

“Kasumi… I—” Nagito hesitated to continue, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, the atmosphere had suddenly become much more somber, “You know I'm going to die way before you do regardless, right…? I-I'm literally slowly dying as we speak… If I could sacrifice my life for a bright hope like you instead of succumbing to my stupid illness… Then my existence would, ultimately, have value in the end, to die for you… That would be the greatest honor to me...” even with his somber tone, you could tell his words were sincere. He meant every single word he had said. He would be overjoyed if he could die for her.

“No, not going to happen,” the Ultimate Detective furrowed her eyebrows, “We’ll figure something out, there are many ultimates out in this world, if anyone can fix those kinds of things, even when it seems impossible, it’s gotta be them. I like to stay realistic, I really do… And I think I am, because the ultimates always seem to find ways to do the impossible. You might’ve given up, but I will never give up on you! I don’t know if I’ll be there to see you get better, but you have to, for me.”   
  
She could tell her words left an impact on the white-haired boy, because he couldn’t think of anything to refute her words with, so he just waited for her to continue, “You keep me hoping for the better days ahead to come, that’s why you’re my ultimate hope, when I think of you, I think of the better days we’ll have ahead of us. When we get out of here, the world may not be perfect, but we’ll figure something out! I know that, because we always do!”   
  
Her words had left him on the verge of tears, he was, once again, left questioning whether he deserved her or not. Someone being that kind to him left him feeling like this was a dream and all he could do was let out a shaky sigh as he wiped his tears away, “That’s probably the kindest thing anyone has told me…” he whispered, his breath hitching when he felt the girl’s arms around him and her head on top of his, he let out a sob as he leaned into her touch.

“It’s okay,” she whispered to him, closing her eyes as she smiled and started humming to him the same melody she had hummed to herself and Rika more times than she could keep track of, which seemed to calm him down at least a little, “It’s not going to be the last kind thing you hear from me, it’ll take more than that for me to be able to say what I really feel towards you…” she was hesitant as she slowly let him go, aware of the fact that this might as well have been the last time she’d get to hug him… For now, at least. **_  
  
_ **

**_And in the end there's nothing left but our goodbyes,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Lingering on the wind for all of time…_ **

“I’m sorry for keeping you here for so long,” he pulled the hood of his jacket back down, ruffling his hair to fluff it up again, “I’m probably such a nuisance to you… You can leave, if you want to, I can’t keep you here any longer… It’d be horrible if I inconvenienced you like that, wouldn’t it?”

  
“It’s not an inconvenience for me, seriously…” the girl frowned, “I was just saying that it’d be safer if we got back to our cottages before you told me to stay a little longer, and I won’t leave until I’m sure that you’ve returned as well, so you’re going to come with me whether you like it or not,” she told him, standing up and reaching a hand out to him with a small smile, which he quickly returned and grabbed onto her hand and let her help him, despite not necessarily needing said help. He just wanted to feel his hand in hers.

  
And with that, the two began making their way back to the cottages. They didn’t really talk, just silently enjoyed each other’s company as they walked hand in hand, it was a beautiful, peaceful night, what was there to not appreciate, really. You could see the stars when looking up, it was perfect. The tropical atmosphere too, it was all perfect, as always. Then again, was that much of a surprise, considering that they were in a simulation? 

  
Kasumi had only let go of his hand once they had almost reached the hotel area of the first island, mostly to hide the fact that she was getting nervous. She was about to set her plan into motion the second Nagito and her part ways, and he didn’t even have a clue.   
  


**_When suddenly the stars go out and everything's dark,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Darling, just know that I'll never be far…_ **

**_  
_ ** “You’ve been acting off the entire evening,” Nagito told her once they had arrived at the door to his cottage, tilting his head, “I mean… Obviously, I have no right to pry, if you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, but… I hope that you get through it, and, if you can’t, please talk to me, I want to help you. If I can aid in making you feel better, then I’ll consider my life to have value.”   
  
She shoved her hands inside the pockets of her coat with a sigh, her shoulders immediately slouching, which was particularly odd for her, she always had great posture. Clearly, there was something she was refusing to tell him, but, once again, as much as he wanted to, he refused to pry, “I’ll be okay, your concern alone is enough to help me… Thank you…” **_  
  
_ **

**_And as you lay down your head,_ **

**_And you take your last breath…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Oh, of course, Kasumi!” he told her with a smile, “I would do anything for you, truly, I mean it in every sense of that word! If I could make you feel better right now, I would!” he almost wanted to offer her to come inside and spend the night at his place, but it felt awfully selfish to do so, even if that would not have been the first time it happened, “But… I suppose that’s it…? You’re going to head back to your cottage?”   
  
“Yeah,” the detective lied to him, forcing a small smile, her anxiousness only starting to build up as the moment of truth swiftly approached her, way more swiftly than she could keep track of, “I guess that means we part ways now…” she chuckled, “Goodnight, Nagito…”   
  
“Goodnight to you too, my hope…” still so unaware of what was going to happen, it was almost unbearable to reflect on the fact that he didn’t know that this would be the last time he would be saying that to her. She dealt with that pain by trying to not think about that, he watched her with a tiny smile as she took the first steps away from his cottage.   
  
Suddenly, the girl stopped and turned around, the same slight smile from earlier remaining on her face, though it was a tad more genuine now,  **_“Sleep well, we will meet… When you awaken…”_ **


End file.
